falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playing Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before submitting a report) Please, you MUST provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. Windows 7 64-Bit, v1.0, US, Humongous Installation) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method of F2RP and Fallout 2 (e.g. F2RP 2.3.2 Installer or Manual Installation and Fallout 2 installed through Windows, GOG or Steam Installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches (the best thing to do is NEVER install other mods or patches with the F2RP, this avoids all kinds of problems) :* A savegame close to the place, person or people where the problem happens (NEVER save during combat to avoid corruption or any other kinds of problems) If you want to post a bug that killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you MUST provide the save game to make the bug fixing easier. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. Always avoid to save during the combat to avoid bugs. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to a virtual drive like skydrive or 4shared. These sites 4shared and skydrive provide virtual drives and the registration is free, remember to visit the sites once every 29 days to avoid the files being deleted. In addition, many ISPs still give their customers some free web-page/online file-storage space, so you can zip up the folder for the savegame slot you're sharing, upload it to your ISP userspace, and then link to that file from here. Locations The Abbey Arroyo Broken Hills * When you ask Marcus "What weapons can you use", his answer is not voiced. (There is no voice file for this, sadly. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, humongous installation). Manson talks like a stupid tribal. This is also the case after escaping from his jail. -Kwaki SAVEGAME(Not bug. That's how it's written in his dialog, and Mason wasn't smart at the first place. If you're gonna change the "wuz (was)", you also need to change "cuz" (because) in his dialogs. But they're not typos in this case. --NovaRain) (What NovaRain said. -killap) Den *Just playing Fallout 2 for the first time on Mac. When I try to enter The Den the map is black. Mavericks 10.9.1. GOG.com fallout_2_1.0.0.14 for Mac. F2_Restoration_Project_2.3.2. Things I’ve tried that do not help: Quitting to desktop, Using Legacy/Modern graphics patch, Uninstalling reinstalling, Tried a bunch of different WineSkin engines, Starting a game on windows and copying the working savegame file where I can get to The Den… Nothing works. I can get there without Restoration Project but I don’t want that. -kabadesu SaveGame *(Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, humongous installation). Another gang war mystery: Lara was the only survivor of the attack on Tyler's party. Now, when approaching the church, a dialog window appears and the player receives the promised money... However, Lara's critter is nowhere to be found around. -Kwaki SAVEGAME(you will need to come closer to the church). (Did Lara talk to you once you killed everyone at the party? Cause it looks like she didn't and I thought she forces dialogue. Either way, I do have a fix for this in the event someone finds themselves in this situation. -killap) If I remember correctly, the dialog window did appear when the last guy was killed at the party, but it should be noted that I was standing very far from Lara (i.e. she was not visible as the fog option was activated) because the last guy was fleeing -Kwaki. *When Anna's Diary is in my inventory, using other items in inventory screen (i.e., right-click with inventory window open) garners 100xp and the message from reading Anna's Diary. This applies to everything from holodisks to lockpick sets to the mine detonator in Broken Hills. If the action is repeated, a message about the diary being too frail to keep handling shows up. Meanwhile, using the diary itself "does nothing." Savegame 1Savegame 2(RP 2.3.2, Linux/Wine/GoG, installer used, no additional mods) *(Win 7 x64, FRP 2.3.2, Fallout 2 - old cd, us). Some bug with Lara gang as above but with the condition of occurrence. It's weird but quest completion message appears after killing Tyler and his girl in the first room, but the guy in the next room was still alive (another minor bug?). If you stay in this room for some time after killing him and ending combat mode, Lara and her gang rush out, but the message of the meeting in the church does not appear. There is no one inside and around the church, when near the entrance triggered a message from Lara's money, but still no one is around. If after disputes with the last guy quickly return to Lara, then everything goes fine. And in the church money pays from Lara and not her ghost. Save before Save after Money from ghost. Sorry my English. Dr. Sheng Hideout * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Plant-things in a lab are attacking me through closed doors. Savegame-Mirak (Yup, but I have no idea why. None of the shoot through flags are set. -killap) Enclave Oil Rig * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Should it display like this? Screenshot-Mirak (We would have to recreate all that scenery to support higher resolutions. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, humongous installation). The poison from Doc Jubilee does not kill the president. I thought this item could be used to kill any critter. -Kwaki SAVEGAME(Not bug. NPCs don't get effected by poison & radiation. Only a few NPCs in game have special procedure in their scripts for using the poison on them, so that's why they can be "killed" with it. Unless you want to ask implementing the poison for almost every NPC scripts in game, but it'd probably never happen. --NovaRain) (What NovaRain said. -killap) EPA * Cannot reach the entry area of EPA to get back to the world map, because it doesn't want to let me scroll down to it. You need to have the resolution patch installed, which is default with the RP installer. You can still play at 640x480 though. :-) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Plant sprays don't stack. Screenshot(Haven't used them yet.) -Mirak (It's because they have scripts attached to them and thus are treated as different items. Engine issue. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Possibly nothing can be done about this, but holograms show on motion sensor. (Robots probably have some biological parts, so that's fine.) -Mirak (Yeah, it picks up any critter, even holograms. Could be fixed if they were added as scenery objects, but meh, this is minor. We'll just say they have some biological parts. -killap) * (FRP version 2.3.2) Director of Ground Maintenance. If you don't kill plants right away but take quest first, kill them, then return and take reward, some local var not reset correctly. If you talk again with him, he'll ask you if you completed his task or not (which you obviously did and taken reward for it). He's locked up forever in this incorrect state. I think this should be fixed by adding "set_local_var(4, 5);" in Node009 (where quest is marked as finished). Savegame (Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * (FRP version 2.3.2) Brave Little toaster on level 6 says he's not feeling well after you fixed it and got the reward. Maybe he should give some floater text instead? Savegame (Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * FRP 2.3.2 EPA fruit flies are counted as men in the kill counter. (Yeah, but I'm not sure what type to choose from, since none fit. And while it's possible to add new types, is it really worth it for these rare creatures? And apparently adding new ones through sfall will cause major issues with current save games. So, it's risky... -killap)(Have them tracked as Mantis, at least that's closer. -Glovz) - I'm for adding them to the list as a new type, that should be fair, as for possible issues with current save games, well, many people got used to start a new game and counting fruit flies as something else or not counting them at all because there's so few of them is just lame, imo. -Trephs. * FRP 2.3.2 Robots: After you repair the robot control terminal and receive a security card from the power armor hologram all active robots disappear, except for those on level 3, air/water/energy level and Mr Handy on level 7. Now, I'm not sure if it's a bug, but despite the fact that the hologram regains control over them, these robots can't leave the facilities, so logically, imho, they should all remain right where the player found them in first place, or at least gather in some place visible, not just vanish. (Yeah, I think the idea was that they would return to their cubby holes out of view and not "sit there motionless." But I guess it'd be better for them to just move around now that their being controlled again. Hmm, I'll think about it. -killap) * Zoo: those "creatures" use tribals' combat taunts, which imho is far beyond their IQ. (Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * And speaking of zoo... I think it was the original devs idea, it's great, yeah, but were these guys roaming around their forcefield-locked cells without food since 2077? :) (Their feeding system is automated and has continued to run all this time. They're fed nutrient gruel. I think it's explained in the text on the computer and if not, well, now you know. -killap) * (FRP version 2.3.2). When trying to repair the computer at the orange level with insufficient repair skill, the general message "you cannot repair that" appears, which is misleading. Should it be replaced with another message, such as "you are unable to repair it" to avoid confusion ? The computer at the yellow level displays appropriate message concerning this issue. -Kwaki SAVEGAME * (FRP version 2.3.2). There is "op_display_msg("There is a low humming noise in the air, like a magnetic field is somewhere nearby.")" in epas6 script file. Could you please edit the script so it uses text from epas6.msg? It would be much easier for us translators to handle it. Also, if any other scripts have texts inside (I haven't noticed any other), please consider editing it as well. Thank you. -Ewil * (FRP version 2.3.2). The floor numbers does not match the elevator numbers. IE: You're in level 3 according to elevator, but the sign says you're in level 5. AFAIR, this was correct in RP 2.2. Save -Ewil * (FRP 2.3.2, Win XP SP 3, high res patch) EPA crashes at various points. It's impossible for me to load a game saved at the entry level (where the plants are), it's impossible to return to the location after leaving for the first time (and the location map doesn't update to other locations besides the entrance), and various things cause crashes when trying to go back to the 3rd floor by either elevator. * (FRP 2.3.2) The cans of plant spray don't seem to do anything. Gecko *This may not be actually a bug, but I just thought it's weird. You can get the gecko holodisc from Gordon even if you didn't talk to the Brain about optimizing the power plant and took the Ankh. Shouldn't this item be necessary to get that holodisc from Gordon? Not to mention that he talks about optimizing the power plant before it has been even fixed :) This is actually a "bug" from vanilla Fallout. Save Hubologist Stash *(FRP 2.3.2, Win XP, 32-bit) Hubologist stash is crashing every time I try entering it. Klamath * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, humongous installation). This is a detail, but when talking to the Dunton brothers about a potential job when helping Torr to protect the Brahmins, the dialog is not "smooth" if they refuse to give you the job : they offer the player a job but then tell him to go away. Maybe they should not offer the job and directly tell the player to go away. -Kwaki SAVEGAME (Yeah, the whole dialogue tree there would have to be restructured. It's not worth it and this type of thing happens with other NPCs in the game too, so I'd have to do it everywhere. Interestingly enough, this is not the first time someone has said this about the Duntons. -kilap) * Workbench in back of bathhouse is not reachable. This is the case in both the UP and RP -BrecMadak savegame (Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * Windows 7 32bit, FRP 2.3.2, GoG) After dealing with all rats and rat king, I could no longer get dialog option Torr has asked me before to clean rad radscorpions. I did not get that quest either from Duntons.. Additionally despite I got the info that Duntons had been using a different sauce on their sales, still there doesnt show off any different dialog option when my intention was reporting to Ardin Buckner ? (Not bug. It's because you rejected Torr's request at the first time {"I can't (shaking head at Torr) help you with that. Goodbye."}, that makes him won't ask you for help anymore. And to solve the brahmin rustling quest, you need to have scorpion limbs, ask Maida Buckner about the rustling, and examine the brahmins behind the Dunton's place. You can check Darek's RP walkthrough for details. Plus, If you want to "reset" Torr's dialog, you can use F2se to edit KLADWTWN map in your savegame, find KCTorr.int and set the local variable (LVAR_8) to 0. --NovaRain) (What NovaRain said. -killap) * Also, do you ever plan to fix Duntons' stupid conservations which turns out to be and endless circle unless you say goodbye. Additionally both say being Buck Dunton when asked which doesn't make sense. (you can use the same savegame slot I've provided in above -BrecMadak) (As for Dunton's names, actually it's determined randomly (50/50 chance) when you start the dialog with them. If you keep starting dialog with only one of them, you can see him sometimes call himself Chuck and sometimes Buck. So there's a 50% chance you talk to both but it got rolled the same name: 25% for both Chuck and 25% for both Buck. --NovaRain) (Again, what NovaRain said. It's sorta a joke from the devs. The Duntons are messing with the player. Plus they're twins I believe. -killap) * FRP 2.3.2 If Thorr's missing, Maida asks you where her brother is. After, if Thorr dies, the player can report his death to Ardin, but Maida's dialogue remains unchanged, she still asks bout Thorr, and its impossible to tell her what happened. * FRP 2.3.2 If Smiley's dead, the player can report it to Ardin, getting -10 karma, then choosing the dialogue option that you want something else gives you +5 karma. This could be repeated infinetly, though if you choose any of the other options, the dialogue ends with eather +5 or +10 karma and Ardin will only give floating text messages afterwards. * FRP 2.3.2 Solving the rat problem in Klamat by destroying the supports doesn't solve the quest "Kill the rat god" The problem is that you don't get it crossed out in your pip-boy and you don't get the reputation for doing it in Kalamth (if you kill him you can get "Idolized" even if you start by helping Buckners out). Military Base *FRP 2.3.2 Melchior's pets include deathclaws, firegeckos and floaters. Now I may be mistaken, but there's a vague feeling that there were more critters in vanilla, I somehow think of large mole rats, and possibly, centaurs. Sadly, cannot check the vanilla at the moment. (Yeah, Melchior is suposed to complain that he has only fat rats left. That's 6 large mole rats to be more precise. Not sure if/when this has ever worked. In Melchior's combat procedure there are two checks for "if (local_var(6) < 3) then begin", the 3 should be a 4 I believe. Or at least it works then.- Darek) *FRP 2.3.2 I've had a mutant get stuck taking damage from a non-existant force-field. This was happening mid combar because he was standing in the passage and something exploded when hitting him. He was taking damage for a while while nothing else was going on as if turns were going by, during my turn, and then the game crashed when I triedto attack him. Modoc *(Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, humongous installation). The "NPC CRIPPLED" window appeared after bombing the toilets in Modoc. I used my doctor skills on every NPC, healed them, but the window did not disappear. I tried to remove my companions from the party to hide the window but this did not solve the problem. Strangely, I also tried to bomb the toilet after dismantling my party, and still get the "'NPC CRIPPLE" stuff. Note that I rescued Bess. -Kwaki SAVEGAME (Yes, it's Bess that got cripped (again). Killing or selling her the message box disappeared. It's because modinn.int script included Bess & Jonny when calculating NPCs cripple chance for the toliet explosion. killap you might need to double check the list of included NPCs. --NovaRain) *FRP 2.3.2 Yeah, here's another on the toilet: each time you recieve 30-40 HP damage, let alone occasional crippled limbs, even if you wear the most advanced armor up to this location through fair play, Balthas' combat leather jacket. I have a feeling, that it was possible to escape with no HP damage in the vanilla at all, in case you set waiting time to 3min, so why such HIGH damage inevitably appears in FRP? Thanks (The explosion has nothing to do with your armor, and power armors can't save you from falling from high altitude. You just have to pass a hard agility check (AG -8) to avoid the damage, and it's actually pretty hard for even an all-10 character. --NovaRain) Ghost Farm * If after visiting GF, after speaking to Vegeir and seeing Johny there you tell Joe/Balthas that "the ghosts are going to sacrifice the boy to their dark god" or smth like this, you get transfered to GF alongside with some male citizens of Modoc, who attack the Slags. If you take out all the surface Slags, however, your Modoc allies do not follow you below, neither through the trap, nor through the normal vent opening. Is that supposed to be so? Shouldn't they all follow the player to storm the Slags' base? (read the beginning of the page, savegame please) (From Per's guide it seems normal: "Basically you kill a few guards and ghosts, and then the game assumes that everyone else on the farm was killed too (if you go down the manhole, Vegeir will be there alone for you to deal with)." --NovaRain) Well, that settles it, though I have to admit it is rather weird that from some 15-20 slag base guards only 3-4 remain to fight the player and his Modoc army - it's simply quite illogical and not worth of trying if you play the evil char. Anyway, thanks NovaRain. *(Tech info: Fallout 2 FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, humongous installation). Balthas and Grisham are resurected in Modoc after being defeated during the attack on the Slags. The others NPC seemed to stay among the deads (note that I am not sure about Farrel as he was the only survivor) - Kwaki DeathRevival *(Win 7 x64, FRP 2.3.2) When I first time came to the ghost farm (4:20), I waited until morning and walked into the building. And suddenly there is skinless slag. It's never happened for me before. Save Game, Screen. Navarro *FRP 2.3.2 All the base reacts to the old power armor (from F1) as if its the Enclave one. Not right, imho. (Not bug. The Enclave still uses old T-51b power armors as showed in the Oil Rig, so it's pretty normal for them reacting to T-51b as a standard uniform, which is never stated in the game that it should/must be APA. --NovaRain) *And related: Sarge has a dialogue that says you've lost Power Armor Mk II... But the one used in the base is Power Armor Mk I, since the only prototype Mk II is in the main base. Maybe it should read "advanced power armor", because "advanced" is the word used in the Enclave armor description. (If comparing to T-51b, APA can be considered as a "Mark II" power armor, as he calls it "a Mark II Powered Combat Armor", not "Mark II Advanced Power Armor". Yes the wording could be a bit more accurate, but changing it would result in his voice not matching to the text. --NovaRain) New Reno * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) I'm not sure if anything can be done about this, but You can buy Monte's cards via barter and then he still whines about losing the cards. Cards should be stealable, but not tradeable. (But of course, if you steal them and then sell them to him... Vicious circle...) -Mirak (Yeah, there isn't a good way to solve this. Ideally, you couldn't ever buy/sell that item to him, but that's not possible with the engine. Oh well. Well, on second thought there might be a relatively easy solution, but honestly this is just too minor. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Secret transactions quest. Once I got here, three of the Salvatore's guards go immediately towards the exit grid. I think the cause of this is that I have watched that transaction earlier with Wright's kids and game acts as though the transaction's already over. I faintly remember that I've noticed this in vanilla a long time ago too, ahh good times. Savegame-Mirak (Yeah, this scenario kinda sucks and is an oversight on the devs part. If you go to the transaction via Salvatore, then you can't go there via the kids (fixed by me), but if you first go via the kids, then you can still go to it via Salvatore. And you need to go to it via Salvatore if you want to join his family. Eh. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Lloyd quest. Go with Lloyd to Golgotha, let him dig and send him down the manhole. Go after him, kill him, save the game, load the game and Lloyd's body disappears. Savegame -Mirak (Interesting. I can confirm what you say and it also looks like any body disappears down there too. Not sure why this is happening though. -killap) (The engine automatically removes anyone that is in party.txt, so this is no bug in it self. The question is more to remove or not to remove him from there. I don't think there is any need for him to be there, but iirc it would invalidate old saves. Same with the chicken in Modoc and the doctor in V15. I think I've mentioned this before, or maybe I just figured it wasn't important enough. -Darek) * When you dance at the Shark Club the default female critter is used, even if you chose the red head or blondie from the optional section in the installer. * After delivering Moore's briefcase to Bishop, the dialog thread includes Bishop saying, "... Tomcat Moore can't seem to step off his soapbox long enough to actually to do any legwork." Typo is in phrase "to actually to do any legwork"--should be "to actually do any legwork," without the second "to." Screenshot(RP 2.3.2, Linux/Wine, GoG installation, no other mods; can provide savegame if screenshot won't suffice to locate typo) * When Eldridge comes to the back of his store because of dogs barking at player character, he has a typo in his floating text: "Would you dogs be shut up!" In addition to removing the word "be," if this is an RP addition (don't remember it from Vanilla...), he maybe could have a question mark in place of or preceding/following the exclamation mark after "shut up." Screenshot (RP 2.3.2, Linux/Wine, GoG installation, no other mods; can provide savegame if screenshot won't suffice to locate typo) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, humongous installation). According to the Fallout Wikia, the punching bag in the basement of the Shark Club should grant a permanent bonus in unarmed combat. However, this is not the case -Kwaki Save (The only pucnhing bags grant a permanent bonus are in Sierra Army Depot. Unless you can find some in-game info about it should also have the bonus rather than the wikia. I'd say the wikia is wrong. --NovaRain) (What NovaRain said. -killap) * FRP 2.3.2 The guy in the Eldrigde's basement does not upgrade the H&K G11 gun, though he upgrades everything else. (Not bug. You can't upgrade G11 even in the vanilla. --NovaRain) Hm, I see, but what about G11E? Isn't that the upgraded version? If it is, must be a vanilla bug, imho, since everything else is upgradeable. Thanks. (There's no unused dialog or script about G11 could be upgraded to G11E in the game, so it needs additional all new coding and dialogs, that's pretty much a "mod" rather than a "bug fix" or "restored contents". Plus G11E is a "squad level support weapon" as its description, not simply a modified "assault weapon" (as in G11's description). Other examples (smiliar design but not upgradable from basic version) are Avanger Minigun and FAL HPFA. I'll leave it for killap to answer if he wants to implenment that. --NovaRain) * And a slightly speculative thing - did the easter egg make it into the FRP or not, or is it some bug? Looked through the guide, Bible, but it's just not there in the basement, where it supposedly should be. Thanks. (Not bug. The easter egg is still there in the same pot in the New Reno Arms basement. --NovaRain) * FRP 2.3.2 When Bishop proposes to take on Westin and the player refuses, it's not possible to warn the latter of Bishop's plans. However, if the player accepts, he recieves -5 in karma just for accepting, which, imho, is not very logical, since you just take on the quest, without carrying it out, otherwise, you can't get a counter-quest on Bishop from Westin. Thanks *(Win 7 x64, FRP 2.3.2, Fallout 2 US). Broken Hills quest "Fix the mine's air purifier". I come into New Reno and meet Renesco. If after "Who are you?" I choose dialogue node "Impressive vocabulary..." then the dialogue never has option "I am looking for..." on screen where first option about Aroyo. Get the mine's parts from him is impossible. Each time new attempt to conversation begin with option "Who are you?" But if after "Who are you?" I choose two other dialogue node all become fine, on next screen (with Aroyo) dialogue has required option and each new begin with this screen. Interesting to note that the dialogue option about glasses is always present Save. *(Win 7 x64, FRP 2.3.2, Fallout 2 US). After boxing match I become Prizefighter, but now I have only 5% DR and 0 DT. Where is DT bonus? I was very upset. In the original game, it was my favorite part. I carefully read everything related to FRP, but found no mention of the fact that this bonus was revised or refused. Save before Save after. By the way a boxer who died during the match still has floating text. (The "DT bonus" in vanilla is actually a bug due to a faulty function in the engine and got fixed by sfall. The 5% for both DR and unarmed skill are real bonuses you can get from Prizefighter. --NovaRain) But I receive only 4% for unarmed. In vanilla there were DT and DR bonuses who were given for each match, not for the title. In the description of the bug fixes this hotfix is not described. I read the whole unofficial patch thread, but there was not a word about such a correction. I would be immensely grateful if you give me a link to such discussion. Thanks. (It's because you tagged Unarmed, so you only got 4% bonus. As for the discussion of the New Reno boxing bonus stats, here. --NovaRain) Awesome. You pointed me to the right place and I must agree. Thank you very much. Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project New California Republic *(Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.30, US English, FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, humongous installation) Vanila text bug. Roger Westin is referered to as Frank Westin (mixed up with Frank Carlson) in files scbuster.msg (117,131,134) and shtandi.msg (151,161) Raiders Ranger Safe Houses * (Win7-64 bit, F2RP 2.3.2, GOG edition) I took the quest to kill ranger's in safehouses. Two slavers join to help you in first safehouse, but they don't follow you to second one. Savegame link: https://mega.co.nz/#!VUBRgZYI!XlpuHDpQfSD82mLKAgI1dj3Iu1o61hXIhPKdhloM08Y (wanted to upload only slot 3 which the game saved in, but there is no slot 3 folder, so I had to upload all, savegame name is : safehousebug) (Oh wow, some dumb errors in the code with this one. All fixed in unreleased update. -killap) 'Redding' * It is September 21 and no caravan driver appeared in Redding, I also waited until 1st October and still no caravan drivers in redding. (Always post a save game when you report an issue. -killap)Savegame , savegame name is: reddingcaravanbug (So first, you are going to the mining camp part of the Redding, yes? And second, you need to enter the mining camp on those dates. You can't rest until that time on the map because the caravan drivers don't show up unless you *enter* the map. Yeah lame, but that's how it was originally designed. Could be tweaked perhaps. -killap) San Francisco *(Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, humongous installation). The game crashes when I try to enter the Hubologist basement. Note that I previously wiped them. -Kwaki SAVEGAME Sierra Army Depot *It's impossible to extract companion's brain in the organ extraction chamber. I checked the script "wsterm4b.int" (script for computer in the extraction chamber) from the patch 1.02.30 and found that the local variable which is responsible for the type of the extracted brain remains zero, so we can't obtain the brain. *FRP 2.3.2 Attacking an activated robot, without prior setting off alarms causes security bots to go at you right through the closed panels. Slaver Camp *Win 7 64 bit, F2RP 2.3.2 Installer, GoG -- I was doing quest at slaver camp about rescuing Sulik's sister. I chose the option to kill all slavers , then I killed all Slavers and tried to open door. A dialogue showed up. My only answer is '' No, not yet. I'll be back when it is safe.'' I killed EVERY slaver in the map but it still doesnt allow me to complete quest and rescue Sulik's sister. (Please post a savegame) savegame, savegame name is slavercampbug (Do you remember if you got any massive critical hits on the slavers? -killap) Don't know if it is massive or not but I am %100 sure I killed them with critical hits ( my char is max critical ranged shooter) (That's it then. If a one-hit critical kills someone, it often never runs their death code and thus the counter for the slavers never goes down in this situation. Kinda surprising how often it's happened here though. You're not the first to report this. -killap) (AFAIR only the 0 damage insta-death critical hit (can only be achieved with Better Criticals perk) causes this issue. But it should be fixed by sfall since 1.45... --NovaRain) Submarine Umbra Tribe (Primitive Tribe) *If our luck or "sacred knowledge" is not enough and we have not the necessary ingredients, that we can't finish two quests on this location (2 and 8). If you decided that it's right, then why you stopped half way? The nature of these task is that they can not wait until we go to the nearest town and return back. More correctly and vitally mark them as failed when we leave this location. Vault 13 Vault 15 Vault City *FRP 2.3.2 The 2 citizens in the greetings office do not react correctly to you'r being a captain after NCR/Bishop quests solving, unlike all other npc's in the VC. They just go on with their regular dialogues, as if you even ain't a citizen. *FRP 2.3.2 I don't know if this is really a bug or not, but if you decide to brutally murder every one on Cassidy bar he will not turn hostile. Yeah I know that he don't likes the place but at least you think he wound do something. Vault City Village * (Tech info: Windows 7 64-Bit, Fallout 2 GOG version 1.02.29, US English, FRP version 2.3 (not 2.3.2), humongous installation). My game crashes when I exit the Village (yeah, I solved the problem by killing overgrown rats and villagers and I have already taken reward). I was just revisiting the place out of curiosity and bam, a black screen appears when I try to exit. Using car or by foot - doesn't matter, I can't. Save: http://speedy.sh/yRBc5/VILL.SAV (I'm going to need the whole save file. i.e. SLOTXX all zipped up. -killap) Here you go, whole slot in rar http://speedy.sh/tefTD/SLOT04.rar (See NMA for discussion -killap) * or maybe not I am running exactly the same operating system, versions and installation types as above user: Windows 7 64-Bit, Fallout 2 GOG version 1.02.29, US English, FRP version 2.3 (not 2.3.2 as well), humongous installation. I am experience a crash leaving Vault Village as well. Like the above user, I'm taking the bad karma route, only difference I can tell is that I am not revisiting the village, actually I have a save before and after the part of the quest of killing the molerats, which happens to be before and after the bug will appear. I am posting this because I believe this will show that most likely the quest itself is bugged for the bad karma route rather than something erroneous, and will provide a vehicle for testing. Oh, and in case anyone is wondering why the stats are like that, the character is currently under the influence of x2 Mentats; I am not running any other mods.1st Save (before the bug occurs): http://speedy.sh/pMeUX/SLOT02.rar 2nd Save (after the bug will occur): http://speedy.sh/ZHXgc/SLOT03.rar Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Encounter Bugs * (RP 2.3.2, Linux/Wine/GoG, installer used, no additional mods) You may come across a "scared traveler" in some encounters. While it's possible this was what's meant, I'm wondering if "scarred traveler" was intended instead (seems to fit more with the post-apoc trope). Savegame: http://www.merenbach.com/fallout/SLOT10.zip (So interestingly enough it was originally "scarred" but I had changed it recently. A user brought it up and based on the description it seemed liked a typo. But perhaps you're right, in its original state it does seem to fit the setting better. Then again, maybe those guards are indeed frightened. Hmm, alright, I'll change it back. :) -killap) * FRP 2.3.2 I don't know if its a bug, probably not, but still: according to the FBible it could be possible to attack Horrigan on the first encounter on Aug 29th. As far as I played both vanilla and FRP, this was not possible. Does this works at all, and if not, do you plan to change it or just leave as it is? Thanks. * And one more on Cafe of BD: if you hit Dogmeat, a man in APA appears, though he's referred to as "a man in black". I do remember vanilla used leather jacket model, so shouldn't this npc/his description be changed accordingly? Thanks (Because Mel takes the data from Mysterious Stranger (highest level) when he appears. And you probably have the "Improved Mysterious stranger" option installed, so that's why he wears APA. --NovaRain) Misc. bugs * Unlimited Ammo bug: Give an NPC several identical empty guns and appropriate ammo. Remove/trade other guns or ammo so they won't be selected. Set the NPC's combat choice to ranged. Select 'Use best weapon' then click on 'Talk'. Click on 'I need to talk to you about your gear' then 'Put your weapon away'. Select 'Trade' then manually unload their weapons. They now have more ammo than they started with. Repeat. Engine issue. * It's possible that when you or a companion enters a map you may be on the same space as an NPC. You won't be stuck though, so no worries. Engine issue. * NPCs are able to walk through locked doors. This is most often seen during combat. Engine issue. * Some companions, such as Vic, become unresponsive and act like walking containers. This is caused by the companion getting knocked out in combat and you leave the map during this. You need to go into combat mode again to let them 'wake up'. Engine issue. * If you have low unarmed skill and then miss on a standing fire gecko, the hit-n-miss animation won't play. Engine issue. * The floating text is rolling very furiously when some of your opponents lie unconscious in combat. Engine issue. * For the Educated Perk: It applies for the current level, *IF* you take it at the first time since leveling up at the character creation screen. If you click the character creation screen, cancel out of the perks list, close and reopen the character creation screen, and then select the Educated Perk, it DOES NOT apply to the current level. (Note: This bug goes back all the way to Fallout 1.) Engine issue. * Clicking your weapon at the exact moment that someone else initiates combat causes the button to remain "pressed in" graphically, and it doesn't release until you try to initiate combat again that way. Engine issue. * In the Pip boy, if you click status, click a city, then click somewhere else on the Pipboy screen, it'll load up another city's quest status. Engine issue. * If you give a critter tons of super stims in hopes of killing it, and then leave the map, the game will crash when it tries to kill the critter. Engine issue. * NPCs hooked on jet becomes utterly useless - stuck with 1 AP. Jet antidote doesn't work on them. Engine issue. * Ability to gain too high stats from drug use - use drug twice, save and load and you can use drugs to raise your stats even more. Engine issue. * Drugs used on one critter will affect all critters of that same type (i.e. look the same). Engine issue. * NPC's leveling up while under drug influence don't end up with correct stats - it checks the current stats and not base stats. Engine issue. * A game saved in combat where one of your NPC's has died will become corrupted. Engine issue. * Saving in combat is generally just a bad idea and will cause many unexpected problems. Engine issue. * Sometimes if you do an insta-kill to a critter (super critical hit, etc), code in their death procedure is not run and things regarding that character might be broken from that point on (e.g. no one recognizes the critter as dead). Engine issue. * Active items like flares or explosives can't be sold. Engine issue * Sometimes prices when going through the barter button don't match prices when entering barter via a dialogue option. Engine issue * Sometimes when you enter a map most of it will be mostly black and you can move your mouse around to fill in the area. Engine issue that seems to crop up after many save/loads. Most often happens at the Den. Just quit the game and go back in. * The Karma Beacon perk does nothing. Engine issue but the perk could technically be implemented via scripting. * There is one line left with "Emperor" - {1000}{}{You see Emperor Timeslip.} in easteregg.msg instead of "Empress". (Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * There are several forgotten "K9" - K9 Kevlar in pro_item, Fix K9 in quests and another K9 Kevlar in ecdogmet. (Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * If you have a skill with a negative value, the skilldex menu won't properly show it. example Engine issue * Better HTH and Ranged damage perks, though functional, do not alter the stats, neither in the inventory, nor in char stats window, e.g. if you have initial melee damage 5, receiving 2 levels of better HTH still leaves you 1-7 damage points in the inventory and 5 melee damage in char window, instead of 1-11 and 9 accordingly. Engine issue. The perks work, though they won't display as such in the stats window. * Some NPC's, e.g. slavers in Metzger's camp, use booze in combat. Why? I mean this staff reduces perception, shouldn't NPC's avoid using things in their disadvantage? (Some AI likes to use drugs when it battle. In RL people do booze up before a fight. Dulls the senses when you get punched. ;) Long story short, no bug here. -killap) * Cult of personality perk does not alter floating messages in Klamath bars, they still depend on your +/- karma points. (Ah, looks like I only implemented this for general reputation checks and not also town reputation checks. Bah. Looks like there are 22 scripts that need to be modified, the vast majority of them being in Klamath. Yeah, I guess based on the description of this perk, your reputation should always be favorable to people, no matter what. -killap) Yeah, Klamath, and San Fran majorly. And one more serious issue: Cult perk seems to blot out all negative karma, including karma traits, such as slaver. This imho is very important, since it seems to work on the recruitable NPC's - Sulik is a perfect example, though he should hate slavers more than anything else (I think without cult perk he attacks you when you're a slaver). BUT! Cult perk does not help you get quets from Wrights if ye'r a slaver. A bug? Thanks. * (Win7 32bit, FRP 2.3.2, GoG) When I try to use my healing powder via item slot the I get this message: "The old diary is too frail to keep handling" but from inventory screen it works as intended. Additionally, only and if only you drop the diary you can heal yourself without opening inventory, weird right ? savegame-BrecMadak (This happens to me with any "usable from inventory" type object, like holodisks or Bishop's raiders map, when Anna's diary is in my inventory. Things work normally otherwise. I added a bug to Broken Hills about this, although maybe I should move it to the Den instead. Edit: moved to The Den section - merenbach) * FRP 2.3.2 You can't use pop rocks from inventory. You can't use them on other critters/NPC's at all. You get about 7-8 identical deja vu messages about the feelings in the stomach on consuming them with nuka cola. (You can't use it from the inventory because there's no script attached on it. It's due to preventing the "too many items" bug. And waiting a bit longer you should get a fatal explosion. The related procedure of pop rocks is only in the player script (obj_dude), similar to the poison item (only works for a few certain NPCs). I don't think killap will implement it in all NPC scripts, doesn't worth the work. --NovaRain) * FRP 2.3.2 Shouldn't a gravedigger trait be given in case the player digs out the body with SAD map in Golgotha? I somehow thought only Anna's, ghoul's and wanamingo's graves were immune to the trait. Thanks * FRP 2.3.2 The description for "Pack of Cigarettes" is too long during trading, thus it won't show entirely. You can test this in Dusty's Cantina in NCR, he sells them. -Ewil * FRP 2.3.2 I used psycho on Cassidy in combat (put it in my active slot and used it targeting him). I've used heart pill on him before. The float said something like "well, this feels different", but when the fight was over his dialogue was his old dialogue from vault city, and when I left the map he was gone from my party. Caravan bugs * Sometimes when you finish a caravan encounter and leave, you jump back into the same encounter with everything as it was (corpses still on the ground, etc). This is caused by saving your game while on the caravan map (it's fine loading one though). Engine issue. *Sometimes when you enter a new map you you will spawn in the same spot as a cow during Duppo's brahmin drive. You're unable to move in this circumstance. Kaga Encounter * It's possible to encounter Kaga and the map will be empty when you enter it. (Yeah, I have no idea why this is happening. -killap) Is it possible this was intentional from the devs since the beginning? Is it possible the code contain any entry that makes him run/disappear right after the encounter happens? Also, the dude didnt even write his specs or posted a savegame from the encounter here.... * Dialog on arrival for player: "Well, I AM, the Chosen One..." -- shouldn't be a comma after the word AM. Can't provide savegame to help reproduce since happens as soon as I get there. (RP 2.3.2, Linux/Wine/GoG, installer used, no additional mods) (Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) Car Bugs Endings Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project